The Man Behind The Box and The Women Who Figured Him Out
by It's-Nothing-Just-A-Wolf
Summary: What would you do if you had been training in a convent since the age of nine? All for one man who had disappeared off the face of the Earth without a trace. That is Jane's life, well guess what? He is back. Now she must decide if she shall kill this man who she is slowly falling in love with or follow her heart and betray the only home she has ever known. What is a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

The Man Behind The Box and The Women Who Figured Him Out

Chapter 1

The hallways are dark, the only thing to light them are the small candles that cling to the wall. As if they are afraid of us as well. So many thoughts poor through my head I do not know why I have been summoned although rumors spread quickly in the convent. I have my own thoughts as well though I'm not sure I wish to share them. I come to the door. It is well known in the convent. To those that have never been through it, it is considered to be the barrier between our realm and the realm of death. I pull on the big brass knob and enter.

There she is dressed in her black Victorian lace dress, just like the rest of us. She is sitting on the floor as usual surrounded by candles similar to the ones on the wall. I do not wish to disturb her meditation so I go ahead and take my seat on the floor across from her. She looks up as if noticing me there for the first time, even though she felt my presence the moment I entered the room. "Hello my dear child, I assume you went unnoticed on the intrusion of your lost mission." Her voice always sends chills down my spine. I strengthen my voice. "Yes Reverend Mother the intrusion did not falter me. But may I ask why you have summoned me?" She shows no signs of anger, which relieves me for you can never tell when she will be angered. "I have another assignment that I think you are most qualified for." I am happy she feels this way but I will definitely need more information. "And what might that be?" I ask. "There is a man who has finally been sighted after a five year loss of his whereabouts…a man who is really not a man at all. A man that I know you have a vast knowledge about. A man they call…The Doctor."

All my life I had patiently waited for this moment. I have been trained all my life to find this man, along simple tasks along the way. This is what I have been waiting for. "What would your will be for me?" I ask "I want you to find the Doctor and put an end to his existence."

My name is Jannet, Jane for short. I have long brown hair that sways behind me when I walk, piercing green eyes, and I know the secrets to make a man's head turn. I have been trained in the convent since I was nine. I have been taught how to kill, how to survive and work out missions and the womanly arts. Which I used to laugh at but it now has become my favorite part of training, knowing how to give a man everything he could ever desire and then ending his existence before the shock can even register on their sweet face. Some people say I'm a beautiful monster, and I think their right. I'm better known as a temptress or an assassin. I think about all of this as I walk through a garden that will lead me to the town that will then lead me to the man I have been wanting to meet.


	2. Chapter 2

The Man Behind The Box and The Women Who Figured Him Out

Chapter 2

The Doctor Meets Her

Authors note:So I finally decided to continue this even though I'm not sure if people even like it. I myself am a pretty huge fan of this story so I continued it merely for myself. Maybe there's one more person like me out there who will like this. Anyway hope you enjoy!

The Doctors Pov

"Ah isn't is just beautiful here! Oh look there's a cactus!" The Doctor said as he jumped out of the Tardis with the Ponds trailing behind. "Umm why exactly are we here? I thought we were going to the beach?" Amy asked in a confused tone. "Were lost again aren't we?" Rory said being his overdramatic self. The Doctor attempted to keep a good attitude going and not play off the fact that he was just as confused as they were. "Oh you Ponds are just so negative! Just think on the bright side, it's a town! A western town!"

"Yeah, so why exactly are we here?"

"How am I supposed to know I just follow the Tardis."

"Well if the Tardis brought us here there must be a reason." Amy mumbled.

At that moment I saw a women walk by, she was beautiful she had this flawless white porcelain skin that was well complimented by the royal blue dress she was wearing. She glanced at me and smiled. Something about that smile made me want to follow her and talk to her. I needed directions anyway so I thought 'Why not.' "Excuse me miss but could you tell me where the Sheriff's station is?" I asked.

"Umm yes its right over there, you may want to go soon though it closes at 9." She says. She had a northern accent, her voice is really smooth and it's perfect not too high and not too low. She starts walking off again with a nod of her head. "Wait what's your name!" She stopped as if she expected it but at the same time she didn't. She half turned and looked at me like she was curious. "My name is Janet, but my friends call my Jane." She looked at me expectantly. "My name is the Doctor." I couldn't wait for her reaction, everyone always questions it or thinks they misheard me. She just kind of smiles like it doesn't require a response and starts to walk off…"Wait, will I see you again!" She is so far away I have to yell so she will hear me. She just stops and looks over her shoulder and says. "That is all up to you." Then she continues her walk. That's when I notice she stops at this old building and looks around as though it is a secret. She enters through a curtain. Before I even realizing what I'm doing my legs are carrying me towards her. "Doctor where are you going? The Sheriff's station in the other way?" Amy asks.

"There have been a change in plans." That's all I have to say to know that they will follow me.

Authors note:Hope it was good! If you like please tell me and I will make sure to post the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
